This invention relates to a prophylaxis ankle wrap, and more particularly, to an improved ankle wrap having means incorporated therein for maintaining the wrap at predetermined heel lock positions relative to the foot of the wearer as well as providing for selectable adjustment of the compression of portions of the wrap bearing against the foot of the wearer.
It is well accepted that proper taping of the ankle can be of value to prevent debilitating ankle sprains. In response numerous methods of wrapping incorporated into various configurations of ankle supports have been utilized. Either an adhesive tape strapping or a reusable ankle wrap made of various materials have been used to support the ankle in prevention against injury.
In taping of the ankle, whether using an adhesive tape or a canvas-type ankle wrap, the ankle should be wrapped to prevent the foot from turning inward. Furthermore, it is generally accepted that a heel lock should be incorporated in the taping so as to give the ankle added support. A proper ankle wrapping incorporating a heel lock should hinder inversion, eversion and rotation of the ankle. The purpose of the heel lock is to support the ankle and add stability to the heel, which further supports the lateral ligaments of the ankle surrounding that area. A sprain or strain usually occurs when the foot is in planar flexion during forward propulsion which leads to the heel being raised off the ground. Therefore, the ligaments of the ankle area, especially the anterior talofibular and the calcaneo-fibular ligaments should be supported so as to assure tone and stability as prevention against ankle sprains. These ligaments are usually pulled or stretched or partially torn in a normal ankle injury.
This prevention calls for the wrap to be applied in a manner to insure solid, semi-unyielding contact between the bones of the heel, outside ankle knob and the talus. If the heel is so secured, the possibility of ligament strain is reduced. Arch taping can be used to prevent downward lateral strain upon the metatarus (arch bones) and small bones in the ankle joint.
As appreciated, the use of adhesive tape to achieve the above effects can be costly, not only in actual purchase costs, but also in manpower costs as proper taping normally must be applied and/or supervised by the athletic trainer. Accordingly, many configurations of useable ankle wraps have appeared for utilization by both the casual and serious athlete so as to prevent ankle sprains.
Problems have arisen with reusable ankle wraps, including the failure to recognize that the heel locks incorporated therein must be maintained in their proper position, less the wrap slip over the heel during ambulatory action and negate the advantages offered by a heel lock. Also, past ankle wraps have not addressed the ability to allow the wearer to selectively adjust the compression of portions of the ankle wrap offered to the foot of the wearer along the length of the wrap. Previously known ankle wraps had no means of variously adjusting this compression along the longitudinal extent thereof, as no means were incorporated therein to present integral variously compressible segments of the wrap to the wearer. Also, known ankle wraps had no means of guiding the user through the predetermined, desired method of wrapping in order to preclude the possibility of a non-optimal manner of engagement of the ankle wrap about the foot of the wearer.
Accordingly, the instant invention utilizes a predetermined method of wrapping which offers locking of the heel as provided by first and second heel locks (also called a "double heel lock") appearing on opposite lateral sides of the ankle region as well as effective uplift to the arch of the wearer. Disposition of sets of mating fasteners along the ankle wrap provides for maintenance of these heel locks in their respective positions during ambulatory action. Furthermore, this disposition allows the compressive effect of portions of the ankle wrap associated with the mating fasteners to be variously adjusted and maintained thereat as desired by the wearer. The wrap is used in conjunction with an electric socklike sheath which offers a basal compression to the entire ankle region as well as precludes the necessity to anchor the wrap to the skin of the wearer and minimizes blisters appearing on the foot of the wearer. Finally, the use of a plurality of sets of mating fasteners with paired elements therein assures that the desired manner of wrapping is followed as deviation therefrom will not present the mating elements in a proper position for the required mutual engagement therebetween.
It is therefore a general object of this invention to provide an improved reusable ankle wrap which offers prophylaxis support to the ankle of the wearer.
Another general object of this invention is to provide an ankle wrap, as aforesaid, having a predetermined method of wrapping so as to lock the heel of the wearer and which has means thereon designed to maintain the ankle wrap at this heel locking position.
Another general object of this invention is to provide an ankle wrap, as aforesaid, which has means thereon for providing user adjustment of the compression of segments of the wrap in their bearing against the foot of the wearer.
A further object of this invention is to provide an ankle wrap, as aforesaid, which provides effective support to an ankle without restriction of ambulatory action of the wearer.
Still another object of this invention is to provide an ankle wrap, as aforesaid, which is easily fitted to the foot of the wearer without the necessity to anchor the wrap to the skin portion thereof.
A further object of this invention is to provide for an ankle wrap, as aforesaid, having a socklike sheath for fitting over the foot of the wearer and offering a basal compression thereto.
A more particular object of this invention is to provide an ankle wrap, as aforesaid, which provides both a heel lock and arch lift to the foot of the wearer.
Still another object of this invention is to provide an ankle wrap, as aforesaid, which presents a girdle fit to the foot of the user and is not bulky or cumbersome during use.
A still more particular object of this invention is to provide an ankle wrap for use with an athletic sock or the like in order to minimize blisters appearing on the foot of the wearer.
A more particular object of this invention is to provide an ankle wrap, as aforesaid, which has means thereon indicative to the user that the predetermined manner of wrapping is being followed.
Another object of this invention is to provide an ankle wrap, as aforesaid, which is economical to manufacture and is durable and long-lived.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein are set forth by way of illustration and example a preferred embodiment of this invention.